


Distractions

by peanutbutterandchelly



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Sassy, Seduction, Sex, Smut, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutterandchelly/pseuds/peanutbutterandchelly
Summary: While Tora plays video games with the guys, Poppy finds a game to play of her own.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy, Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 28
Kudos: 221





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! After my first story The Gift, I wanted to write something a little more lighthearted, a little funnier and a little sassier. Thus, Distractions was born. Initially it was meant to be a one shot, but it took on a life of its own and will now be two chapters lol. I've had a lot of fun writing this one and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> \---
> 
> All rights to these characters and the original story belong to the goddess known as Lilydusk.
> 
> \---

Tora was still playing that dumb game. 

_Good_.

 _Here goes nothing_ , Poppy thought as she walked in to Quincey's living room, untying the belt of her robe. 

\---

They had been shacked up at Quincey's penthouse for the past two weeks, watching over things while Quincey was traveling and doing research for his next romance novel. A couple of nights before he embarked on this new venture, Quincey called Tora and Poppy over for dinner to discuss house sitting details and his itinerary. When Tora asked why he didn't want him, his full-time bodyguard, to join him, Quincey had guffawed at him: "Psh, as if dear old dad would let you stray from his side for long. And honey, no offense, but do you really think anyone would be comfortable with me interviewing them while you were lurking like Thug Batman in the corner? Besides, I'll have a bodyguard. You've met the new security detail, Kane, haven't you? Wavy brown hair, _gorgeous body_..."

Tora rolled his eyes. "Sure. 'Gorgeous body' rings a bell."

Quincey perked up in his chair and clapped his palms together. "Oh! So you have met him!"

Poppy hid a giggle behind her hand and Tora smacked Quincey in the back of the head with his. 

Quincey immediately gripped at his scalp, eyes widened in Tora's direction. "Why would you hit me right before I leave for a trip? I better not have a concussion. Jealousy is a _hideous_ color on you, Tora."

"Pfft, ain't jealous. Quit bein' so dramatic, princess. So this new guy, Kane? He'll be with ya the whole time?" 

Quincey smoothed his hair back and sighed. "Yes. He'll be accompanying me for the entire trip, which should last about a month. It'll give him a chance to prove himself... in more ways than one." He threw a wink in Poppy's direction. 

She laughed; since she'd become his primary editor, Poppy had so far learned two things about Quincey: he loved wine and was a hilariously open scoundrel. 

Poppy's laughter promptly hitched in her throat as she felt Tora squeeze her knee under the dining table and then slowly trail his fingers up her thigh. Apparently Quincey was not the _only_ scoundrel present. 

Laughter rumbled out of Tora as she swatted at his chest. "Jeez Bobby, s'with the violence? What'd I ever do to ya?" he asked with a smirk. 

Quincey knowingly cocked an eyebrow at her as Poppy glared daggers at her boyfriend. "Let me guess," he said. "Tiger can't keep his paws to himself?" Poppy blushed furiously and shrank down in her seat. "Speaking of that," Quincey continued, "I don't mind if you two, um... _play_ here. But could you please not do it on my bed? I just had a Hastens Vividus mattress delivered and it's worth more than you make in a year, honey." The platinum blonde man shot daggers of his own at Tora, who shrugged. 

"Quincey, I promise, I would never do such a thing," Poppy said earnestly. "I respect your house and we'll take good care of it." 

"I know you will, Poppy, darling. It's the _Neanderthal_ I'm worried about." 

\---

An hour passed as they glossed over details about the different places Quincey would be traveling, coordinating meeting times with Poppy about the progress of his research and deliveries he was expecting to the penthouse. Finally, Quincey flung out of his chair and grabbed one of Tora's hands in both of his. "Come over here, you brute. I bought you a little something as a thank you for staying behind and looking after things while I'm gone." 

Tora jerked his hand out of Quincey's grip and Quincey ducked in just enough time to avoid a second blow to his head. "Seriously? You're going to hit me after I offer you a gift? Poppy, while I'm gone, do your best to teach this animal some manners." 

"I'd have better luck potty training a goldfish," Poppy mumbled, still feeling a bit salty about him groping her under the table. Tora chuckled and they moved to follow Quincey into the living room. 

"Ta da!" he trilled as he tore the sheet from a large object in the middle of the room. Beneath it sat a lush black leather lounging chair; it was a rocker, had no arms or legs and came complete with wireless speakers in the headset and a subwoofer box that caused the chair to vibrate in coordination with the sound effects of the media you had playing. 

"Now, I made sure it was compatible with the gaming consoles we have set up here and the chair itself leans all the way back," Quincey said and sat in the seat to demonstrate, the back of the chair nearly parallel with the floor as he pushed backwards. "I thought this would be the best set up for you, considering you have such a big body. You won't be restrained by arms and you can stretch out to your little heart's desire. I also bought you this video game." He handed him the plastic case of some new first person shooter game. Poppy rolled her eyes as she recognized the name; Jacob talked about it all the time at work and from what she gathered, it was gory and violent, two things she was not particularly fond of. 

Tora took the game from Quincey and circled the chair like a jungle cat, touching his hand to the leather and fiddling with the little knobs and dials on the headrest. "Thanks, Quince," he said and clapped a giant hand over his friend's shoulder. Quincey flinched and wriggled out from Tora's grip. 

"Ugh, I hope that doesn't bruise. But you're welcome. I appreciate you looking after everything and this will give you something to do while I'm away. Well, something _else_ to do." Quincey fluttered his eyes at Poppy and the blush returned to her cheeks. As funny as it could be, she wasn't sure she'd ever get used to his brazenness. Tora's molten gaze met hers and her cheeks grew hotter. She quickly looked down at the floor. 

"And don't think I forgot about you, Poppy! I'll be bringing back souvenirs for you from every country we visit, I know you'll appreciate them. Culture is wasted on certain company," he said, throwing a pointed glare in Tora's direction. 

He glanced up from reading the back of the game case. "What?" he asked. Poppy and Quincey giggled and then retreated to the kitchen for more wine. 

\---

Poppy stayed at the penthouse with Tora every day and night. In the end, it made the most sense: she had a shorter commute to her job in the city and Tora didn't constantly have to worry about stationing men at Quincey's if he was already there. All she asked was that they make a trip to her apartment once a week so she could collect mail and water her plants, to which he agreed. 

Living with Tora was... interesting. Poppy had never regarded herself as the tidiest person, her house was relatively cluttered and well lived-in. But she didn't realize how much she liked a _clean_ house until she was picking up empty, stray cans of strawberry juice from the living room floor and constantly tossing Tora's dirty laundry into the hamper after his showers. She loved him, _god, she loved him_ , but she definitely didn't have to like all of his habits. Quincey's words often rang in her ears.

" _Poppy, while I'm gone, do your best to teach this animal some manners_." 

"Yeah, right, Quincey," she'd muttered to herself after changing out his ashtray for the third time that first week. "I already have a full time job, thank you very much. I don't need another."

The first night she stayed with Tora, she'd walked in from a day at work and barely managed to get into the front door before he was on her, pressing her between himself and the wall. She'd dropped the mail and her bag at their feet and responded in kind to his fevered kisses and desperate touches. He'd finally taken one of her hands in his and began to pull her down the hall toward Quincey's bedroom. 

"Um... the guest bedroom is that way," she'd said, pointing behind her.

He smirked at her over his shoulder. "Pfft, I know. I wanna fuck ya in the princess' bed. We can test out his fancy new mattress."

"Tora! We said we _wouldn't_ -"

" _You_ said ya wouldn't, I didn't promise him shit. Christ Pops, don'cha get tired of always listenin' to what people tell ya to do?" he asked as they stood in the doorway of Quincey's room. 

"Aren't _you_ telling me what to do right now?" she'd teased and pressed a palm over the bulge in his pants. 

He hissed. "S'different. I know ya _want_ to do this." 

He was right. She wanted to have sex with him in a place she wasn't supposed to; it was a fantasy of hers they had discussed a couple of times. And how exactly _would_ it feel to do it on a $150,000 mattress? All she had to do was wash the sheets and Quincey would never know. 

"Okay," she grinned and looped her arms around his neck. "Let's do it." 

He barked out a laugh before hoisting her up and carrying her into the room. 

_Quincey wanted HER to teach him manners?_ she'd chuckled to herself afterwards. _He should have told the savage tiger not to be such a bad influence on the little lamb_.

\---

Poppy learned very quickly in her relationship with Tora that his lust for her was insatiable. It wasn't like sex was the only thing he wanted from her; he proved this time and again with his thoughtfulness and attention to detail, like preparing her coffee for her the way she liked it even though he didn't drink it himself and buying her packs of sparkly unicorn notebooks for work after noticing she'd written through the very last one. He was sweet, kind, funny and above all else, he cared. That's part of what made having sex with him so great. It was emotional and loving, while at the same time being rough and adventurous. 

She couldn't deny she felt the same thirst for him. She'd given her virginity to him a month ago and since then, sex with him was a frequent thought on her mind. The man had awoken a fever in her that had yet to subside. Would it ever wear off, the _wanting_ him? It had proven to be problematic on multiple occasions, like when she was trying to get ready for work in the morning or when she was editing manuscripts beside him on Quincey's couch at night. He would start off on the far side of the sofa, pulling at a cigarette while an episode of _New Girl_ or _Friends_ played in the background. Gradually he would make his way to the center of the sofa, leaning back with one free arm thrown over the back of her cushion. The next thing she knew, she'd be under him, clutching at the muscles in his back while he slammed into her, the scattered pages of the manuscript forgotten on the floor. 

Sex with Tora was good. _Too_ good, so much so that she felt powerless to her desire for him. She gave it to him whenever he wanted and just once, she'd like to be the one who seduced _him_ , to pull him away from something he was in the middle of. She'd unintentionally interrupted his workout in the gym one time; she had come down to the gym and started a yoga routine while he was lifting weights on the bench press. She'd been in the middle of downward dog when she felt his giant hands grasp her waist and heard him mutter something about "comin' down here in tight little leggings." He'd proceeded to bend her over a yoga ball and thrust into her like his life depended on it. 

Poppy had liked that sense of power over him, the fact that she could distract him. There were few times when the luxury was afforded to her, as Tora didn't have paperwork that he brought home with him and he worked such odd hours into the night that she didn't want to jump him when he finally slipped into bed at three a.m.; he needed his rest and that was more important to her. She constantly sought the opportunity until finally, it presented itself. 

Three days into their stay at Quincey's, Tora picked up the new video game and started playing with Gyu and a few other guys he knew within the organization. At first, Poppy liked that he took an interest in something that involved him socializing with people outside of her. Aside from Quincey, he rarely talked about his friends, while she was always gushing to him about Erdene and her girlfriends back in Moonbright. She knew he didn't live a typical life and it made her happy to see him enjoy a bit of normalcy. 

That is, until he discovered the ability to voice chat from his gaming chair. 

She thought she had already heard the dirtiest words she'd ever hear come out of his mouth the day he dragged her after the tow truck in the city. That was before you involved trash talking with a group of twenty-something year old guys. Pure, unadulterated filth. _Why did they have to talk about each other's moms like that?_ Poppy confided in Jacob at work and tried to understand the appeal behind it. Jacob shrugged and said it just added to the fun of the game. 

What could possibly be fun about someone yelling, " _You idiot, ya have the map awareness of Christopher fudgin' Columbus_ " before shooting or stabbing their friend to death? Give Poppy a junk food and movie night with Erdene any time. 

Slowly, the sounds of men shouting obscenities at each other and virtual bullets ricocheting became the new soundtrack of Poppy's life. She would come home from work, have dinner with Tora and if they had sex, it was before or after he plunked himself down in the lounging chair and powered on the game. Once his butt hit that seat, it was nearly impossible to get his attention. One night she was nose deep in trip notes from Quincey and suddenly had a craving for some hot tea. She stood from the couch and asked Tora if he'd like a cup. No answer, the cacophony of sound effects was too loud for him to hear her. She walked up and laid her palm on his shoulder, asked the question again directly into his ear. "Nah, thanks," he mumbled, his eyes never leaving the screen. Poppy huffed an exasperated breath at her bangs and walked into the kitchen shaking her head. While pouring a solo mug of water from the kettle, it dawned on her that this was the challenge she'd been looking for. 

She was going to seduce Tora off that game no matter what it took.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you so much for your support and hilarious comments; I giggled at every single one. This is the second and final chapter of Distractions. I had way too much fun with this one and I hope you all enjoy it!  
> \---
> 
> All rights to these characters and the original story belong to the goddess known as Lilydusk.
> 
> \---

At first, Poppy went with a subtle approach: light touches on his arms here and there as she sauntered past the chair, peering over his shoulder to “watch him play” and making comments about how the vibrations of the chair tickled her if she stood too close. Lord, she _hated_ herself for that last one. In the end, these tactics earned her no reaction, so she became bolder.

She'd thrown on the most revealing pair of pajamas she owned and went about picking up empty cans of strawberry juice that littered the floor in front of him, bending over much more dramatically than needed. She'd even purposely dropped one so she'd have an excuse to lean down next to him, giving him a full view of her bare cleavage. "Need help?" he asked. She lifted her head up, disappointed that his eyes were still fixated on the screen.

_How could he let all of these attempts just roll off of his shoulders?_

"No, I'll figure this out," she muttered and stomped off into the kitchen. 

Over the next week and a half, Poppy tried everything she could think of. Throwing on a low cut shirt and then sitting herself beside him on the floor while she sorted through paperwork. Walking up behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, dipping her fingers below the collar of his shirt. The last time she'd done that, he lifted her hands from his chest and pressed a kiss to the inside of her wrist before releasing her and returning his focus to the game. She was getting closer. She had to stop thinking small and do something drastic, even if it was out of her comfort zone. 

The morning of the Big Seduction, she attempted one last gesture. She was desperate for anything to keep her from doing what she was about to do. 

She and Tora had eaten breakfast together and he asked her what her plans were for the day. She'd said she might paint on the balcony for awhile or read a new book, knowing this would prompt him to say, "Kay, I'll leave ya be. Maybe see if the guys are logged on to the game yet." She waited until he was situated in the chair and chatting with the guys before she made her move.

She padded up softly behind him and began to rub his shoulders the way she knew he liked. "Hey, Pops," he said and then there was a chorus of men's voices saying "Oi, Poppy!" coming through the speakers. She cheerily greeted his friends and continued rubbing at Tora's shoulders, his neck. He tilted his head this way and that, silently directing her where to touch him next. 

"Thought ya were gonna paint or read or somethin', not that I'm complainin'," Tora said. 

"I was, but this is more fun," she murmured into his ear, just loud enough so only he could hear. "Do you mind if I play with your hair? Maybe braid it?"

"Pfft, sure, s'long as ya don't distract me too much. We're runnin' a mission, been workin' up to it for a few days."

Poppy felt bad until she thought about every time he'd jumped her while she was knee deep in a stack of paperwork, prepping for a meeting or curling her hair in the morning for work. She'd lived and honestly, she'd loved that he couldn't keep his hands off her. He would live, too and probably thank her for it. 

"Don't worry, you won't even know I'm here," she whispered and gently removed his hair from the half bun it had been pulled into. Her hands combed through his long black locks, massaging his scalp with her finger tips as she did so. She parted his hair into sections and began to weave it into long thin braids, like she'd seen in pictures of Old Narin warriors. It took her a bit to complete the look, _the man had so much hair_ , and when she was finished, she brought over a hand mirror so he could see her work. 

She saw his eyes flit to his reflection for a second and then back to the explosions on the screen. "Huh," he said. 

Poppy sighed and set the mirror on the coffee table before she bopped him over the head with it.

Next step. 

She continued her massage on his shoulders, then moved to the side of the chair so she was looking at his profile. She pressed the length of her body against his arm and began placing open mouthed kisses on his neck. It always drove him crazy.

"Bobby," he said and waved one hand at her dismissively. "I gotta concentrate."

_Fudge biscuits. He was really going to make her do this, wasn’t he?_

The frustration that had been building within her for the last week and a half finally peaked. Anger, adrenaline, the red hot sting of rejection. Before she could stop herself, she reached out, twisted a handful of his braids between her fingers and tugged. _Hard_. 

His head whipped back and then he was glaring at her, chest heaving in anger. He stabbed the mute button on the mic. "God damn fuckin’ Christ! The _fuck_ is wrong with ya, Poppylan?" he growled. "No more distractions, just go away and leave me alone." He turned away from her in a huff and unmuted the mic, joining the conversation with his friends once more.

Poppy threw her hands up in defeat. “Fine, have it your way,” she said and marched down the hall to the guest bedroom.

This is what led her here: two weeks into their stay at Quincey’s penthouse, in the middle of a Saturday afternoon, wrapped in her fuzzy pink robe with bunny ears on the hood, getting ready to offer Tora something he couldn't possibly say no to. 

\---

Poppy stepped into the hallway, clicking the bedroom door closed behind her. She leaned against the wall, heart hammering away under the fabric of her robe. Her hands clutched at her chest, willing it to slow down. _Why was she so nervous?_ Because she’d never put on lingerie for anyone before? Or because there were bigger tags on her regular underwear than there was fabric on this _contraption_ she was wearing?

She thought she’d probably stood and flashed herself in front of the guest room mirror fifty times before finally summoning the courage to walk out. This lingerie was ridiculous; the sheer black thong she could live with, but it was the weird harness that made her feel self conscious. The harness consisted of a single, thin strap that ran up between her bare breasts and parted as a _Y_ around her neck. This singular strap connected to a ring at the bottom of the harness that hovered a few inches above her mound. There were six other silk straps that splayed out from the ring: four of them hugged her waist, two on each side and the other two framed her vagina. They all met in the back, arranged in such a way that they cupped her butt cheeks, enhancing its roundness.

Poppy sighed. He _had_ to like this. He just had to.

She had gotten the idea after one night he’d been perched next to her on the couch. She’d just hung up with Quincey and was organizing the notes she jotted down during their phone call when she heard Tora inhale loudly through his mouth. 

She looked at him and then at the tv where his gaze was fixated. An episode of _New Girl_ was on and it was the one where Jess was trying to seduce her boyfriend Paul in some complicated looking strappy black lingerie. It was such a funny and awkward scene to watch, but the way Tora was boring holes into the screen made Poppy feel strange.

“She’s pretty, huh?” she asked softly.

He jerked his head to look at her. “S’fine, if that’s yer type,” he said. “I was picturin’ you in her outfit. Think ya’d look good in somethin’ like that.” He winked at her and she turned bright scarlet. He chuckled and she covered her face with her hands.

He stubbed out his cigarette and the next thing she knew, he was on top of her. “Why are ya so damn cute?” he whispered before taking her right there on the couch.

At this memory, Poppy straightened her back and took a couple of steps toward the living room. Never mind how downright silly she felt in this thing and never mind that those stupid straps dug into her flesh, making the places where she carried a few extra pounds more obvious.

He would like it and that’s all that mattered.

She came to the end of the hall and peered around the corner. 

Tora was still playing that dumb game. 

_Good._

_Here goes nothing_ , she thought as she walked into Quincey’s living room, untying the belt of her robe.

\---

Not wanting to give herself a spare second to change her mind, Poppy moved quickly through the room and stood directly in front of the tv, facing him.

“Poppy, I dunno what’s got into ya, but-“ Tora started.

She dropped her robe.

She had to bite the insides of her cheeks to keep from laughing at his face. He was normally always so composed and intimidating looking. But now? Now his amber eyes were wide and bugging out of his head, his mouth hanging open in shock like he'd never seen this much skin on a woman before. 

She allowed him another moment to take in the sight of her. Then she straddled his lap and wound her arms around his neck.

His eyes continued to rake over her scantily clad body and she could feel him grow hard against her. One of the guys yelled something over the speakers and Tora blinked and cleared his throat. “Gotta go,” he rasped, not taking his gaze off her as he found the mute button.

Tora's hands landed on the sides of her waist and he interlaced his fingers in the straps, squeezing her hard. He ground himself up against her and a small moan escaped her lips. "Y-you like it?" she asked, the mix of arousal, adrenaline and _victory_ causing her words to come out in a hitched breath. 

One of his hands slowly traced the line of a strap from her hip to the valley between her breasts and up to her neck. He grasped the collar gently in his fist and pulled her forward. "Are ya _kiddin'_?," he murmured, eyes searing into hers. "Ya sexy thing, c'mere." 

His mouth crushed against hers, hot, bruising, punishing and she melted against his body. All of her efforts the past ten days had paid off and this was her reward. Poppy sighed happily against his lips and he seized this opportunity to sweep his tongue into her mouth. He still had one hand on her hip and the other was now cupping the back of her head to kiss her more deeply. 

Her own hands twitched down and grabbed the hem of his t-shirt, where she desperately pulled at it; she needed to feel his skin on hers. He pushed off the back of the chair to help her strip him and it rocked forward at his movement. The sudden rock abruptly jostled her on his lap and they chuckled breathlessly. "Maybe this isn't the best place to do this," she said. 

"Fuck if I'm movin'," he smirked. "I want ya to ride me on this thing." He thrust his hips up against her and she gasped; he was still wearing pants, but her thong was so thin that she could feel every inch of him through the sheer fabric. 

"Okay," she agreed and her fingers quickly popped open the button of his jeans. "These need to come off _now_." 

Tora pushed his lower body off the seat and she lifted herself from his lap just long enough for him to kick them and his boxers off his legs. 

When she settled back onto his lap, he leaned forward and took one breast into his mouth. He rolled his tongue over her nipple and kneaded her other breast in his palm, squeezing gently at first and then harder, more demanding. Poppy threw her head back and moaned, rocking herself against his bare length. Ten minutes ago, in front of the full length mirror, she had never felt more self conscious, but his reaction ignited some fire in her, smoldering deep and growing hotter every second. This was the most confident she'd ever been, the sexiest she had ever felt. 

Her head snapped forward as he removed his mouth and hand from her breasts; she watched as he moved one hand to the front of her thong. Tora pushed the fabric to one side and slipped two fingers into her, right between the straps that framed her center. 

For the first time since she had stepped into the harness, she truly appreciated those two silk straps. They pressed into her lips just enough that they made her opening less accessible and even tighter. The friction was _exquisite_. She suspected he thought the same, as his eyes slid closed the moment he was met with her wetness. He bit down on his bottom lip and moaned in his throat as he slicked in and out of her.

Poppy's hips took on a life of their own and started rocking back and forth against his movements, riding his hand like she'd never known anything else. She placed her hands onto his shoulders for better leverage, her fingers digging into his skin as she met him thrust for thrust. His thumb firmly started circling on her clit, which caused her to fall off the rhythm they were building. She gyrated against him wildly, bucking up and down, side to side. He knew what this did to her and it wouldn't be long now until she came. 

He was pumping hard and fast now, his thumb pushing into her clit. He knew exactly how to get her there; it wasn't just about the friction, but also the right amount of pressure. The familiar sparkly feeling that had been fluttering below her belly rose upwards to her chest, to her head and then exploded behind her eyes. She arched her back and stilled against him, her panting breaths replaced with silence as the waves of pleasure lapped at her body. As the last of her orgasm shuddered through her, she dropped her head on his shoulder, waiting for her breath to return to her. Tora pressed a kiss onto her cheek and she turned her head to meet his lips. 

He cupped one hand behind her neck to bring her in closer and kissed her firmly, tenderly. When they pulled apart, he rested his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. "I love watchin' ya, Bobby," he said. "Yer fuckin' beautiful." 

"Mmm," she responded, still not quite able to string a sentence together. Instead, her hand moved down between them and took his hard length in her grasp. His eyes slammed shut and his head flew back into the headrest. His breath came out as a hiss between his teeth as she started pumping away at him. _He liked watching her?_ she thought as she stroked him, taking in the sight of his parted mouth, the wild mess of braids framing his face, his heaving chest, the muscles in his arms flexing as his hands kneaded her thighs. _Clearly he'd never seen himself coming undone before. Talk about beautiful._

She continued to work at him until his hips began bucking to meet her thrusts; this meant he was getting close. She removed her hand from him and his hips stilled. Tora looked up at her, eyes a melted gold. She felt one of his fingers once again tugging at the fabric of her thong. "How much this cost ya?" he murmured. 

"The thong was just a couple dollars," she smiled. "It's no big deal if we rip it."

"Good," he said. "I'll buy ya another pair. Fuck, I'll buy ya fifty if it means you'll do this again."

She laughed and then held as still as she could while he used two fingers to pull and tear through the soft mesh of her panties. Once she felt him stroking at her through the hole in the thong, she stood and balanced her weight on the balls of her feet. She could feel him fiddling with the two straps between her legs and when she was confident they were framing her opening, she took him in her hand and sunk herself down on his length. 

He cried out as she plunged onto him, his hands tangling themselves in the straps on her hips. She clasped her arms around his neck and moved with a slow, steady rhythm; she was not ready for this to be over anytime soon. Without breaking her pace, she buried her face in his neck and left a trail of open-mouthed kisses from his ear to the base of his throat, where she felt him groan against her lips. 

"You feel so goddamned good," he bit out and she smiled into his skin. She had gone on the pill shortly after their first time and they hadn't used a condom in weeks. She couldn't remember a recent time when he hadn't reminded her how good it felt to be inside her. 

She continued to ride up and down on him, gradually moving faster; she wanted to drag this out as long as she could. Tora must have been impatient though, as he gripped her waist and began to thrust up into her. She no longer had control of the rhythm and the chair was jostling her around with every frenzied jerk of his lower body. He had slid down the chair to plant his feet firmly on the carpet, so she couldn't comfortably hold on to his shoulders for balance. Instead her hands landed on the bobbing headrest and she realized immediately this was a mistake. 

The next time he pumped into her, Poppy's body jolted forward and her arms put just enough weight into the headrest that it rocked backward. The chair fell back, almost parallel to the floor and she was flung off of Tora's lap, rolling over his shoulder and landing with a soft _thud_ on the carpet. Poppy couldn't help it; she began to cackle hard as the absurdity of this entire situation dawned on her. For the past ten days, her attempts to seduce her boyfriend off a video game had failed, he'd simply tossed them over his shoulder. Now here she was, laying on the floor after _literally_ having been rolled off his shoulder. 

She shifted onto her back, laughing so loudly she barely heard Tora chanting "Shit, shit, shit, shit," as he crawled over to her. He immediately took her head in his hands and gently turned it one way and then another. "Bobby, does that hurt?" he asked. 

Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes as she howled with laughter. She couldn't speak, so she shook her head in his hands. He moved his palms down her body, bending her elbows, her knees, seeking any sign of injury. Every time he asked if something he did hurt, she snorted with giggles and he huffed in annoyance. Finally, he stretched himself out over the length of her and brought his face down to her ear. "You're just fine, ain't ya?" he whispered, fingering the strap between her breasts. 

She nodded in response. 

"Good," he said and slid himself back inside of her. The laughter died in her throat and was then reincarnated as soft moans at the feel of him pounding into her. She wrapped her legs around him and hooked her ankles together around his lower back, hugging him closer. She kissed desperately at his neck and clutched her nails into the muscles of his back. This was not how she thought this particular encounter would end, but she couldn't say she was disappointed with the sudden twist it had taken. She loved when he was on top, where she could feel his weight on her and see the point where their bodies joined. It was sexy and intimate and made her heart ache with love for him every single time. 

He was thrusting into her _hard_ , each jarring motion sending her sliding across the carpet. Tora curled his arms under and then around the tops of her shoulders to hold her to him, but it didn't stay her movement much. She would have rug burn no doubt, but it would be worth it. This whole afternoon had been worth it. 

"Poppy, I love what ya did for me," he grunted out between thrusts. "I love ya." 

"I love you, too," she said and tilted her head up to kiss him. He hummed in pleasure against her lips as he continued to ram himself into her. He dragged himself out nearly all the way before slamming back into her, to the hilt. With every brush of his groin against her, she moaned. She wasn't anywhere near close to a second orgasm, but she didn't care. He always made sure she came first and she was ready to watch him unravel. 

Finally, he did. His body stilled and then he flattened on top of her. He buried his face in her neck and panted hotly against her skin as he came undone; she felt each jerk of him as he spilled himself deep inside of her. 

When he finally caught his breath, he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back. She looked over at him and when their eyes met, they immediately started laughing. 

"Well, that was somethin'," he said as their laughter subsided. "I had no idea you were gonna take it so far."

"I mean, that was kind of the point-" she paused. _Take it so far? What did he mean? Wait. He wouldn't. Would he?_

"Um, I'm sorry, Tora, _what?_ "

He smirked. "Bobby, I've known what ya were tryin' ta do the second ya started puttin' yer hands on me when ya walked by. I'm a hot blooded man; Christ, I wanted ya every time," he admitted. "Just 'cuz I ain't respondin' to ya don't mean I don't see the game yer playin.' Ya got me, though," he chuckled. "I thought maybe ya'd pull down my pants and blow me while I was talkin' to the guys or somethin', but I wasn't expectin' _this_ ," he said placing a hand on her hip and rubbing a silk strap between two of his fingers. "Ya win, sweetheart." 

Poppy sat up on the floor, mouth agape. She _knew_ how attentive he was when it came to his surroundings, how diligent and hyper focused he was on details. He'd noticed her advances every single time, he was never distracted and did _nothing_ , wanting to see how far she'd stretch it. How could she have not seen the game _he_ was playing with _her_?

"I- you-" Somehow she couldn't formulate her anger, disappointment or how strangely _proud_ she was of him into a proper sentence. Instead, she said, "You're a fudgin' butthead."

Tora barked with laughter and threw one giant hand over his face to suppress his cackling. "Fuck Bobby, you're adorable," he finally managed. 

“I can’t believe I fell for that,” she mumbled. 

“Don’t be salty, sweetheart. Ya still won. I had no idea ya’d get mad enough to try and scalp me or pull somethin’ like that _outfit_ outta yer hat.”

Poppy considered this for a moment and felt pride swell in her chest. She grinned brightly at him. “I’m glad I could surprise you.” 

He rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow. “Would ya do it for me again sometime?”

“Of course,” she said and leaned over to drop a kiss on his lips. As she shifted, she could feel his semen slowly beginning to slide out of her. She sighed. The one downside to being on the pill. 

“I’m going to go clean myself off,” she said and carefully stood up. She made it to the couch before she heard him call out after her.

“Hey, Bobby?”

“Yes, Tora?” she asked, turning to look back at him.

“Y’know, the next time ya wanna have sex, all ya gotta do is ask.” He laughed and dodged the pillow that came flying at his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun fact: Quincey's Hastens Vividus mattress is _really_ a $150,000 bed. It's so pretty and I've never wanted to jump on a bed more in. my. life. If you're interested, you can read about it here: https://fortune.com/2019/02/28/hastens-vividus-bed/


End file.
